The Easter Bunny
by SexySloth
Summary: Hippity, hoppity Easter Bunny...Even Hogwarts needs someone to deliver the eggs. SS/HG. Enjoy, and Happy Easter everyone...:)


**AN: The devil made me do it….**

**I said I would. I never break a promise! Thanks to "a certain person" for posting the inspiration on SS/HG Shippers fb page. You know who you are. :)**

**I own nothing.**

**The Easter Bunny**

Not for the first time, Headmaster Severus Snape found himself out of his element. He would be readily admit that since the war had ended, and his life had been mercifully spared, there had been many occasions that he'd determined were far beyond his usual scope. As he made his way carefully up the stairs to Gryffindor Tower, careful not to trip on the oversized slippers he was wearing, he hoped fervently that he would not run into another soul on this particular evening.

He was sweating profusely now, which was not surprising to him given what he was currently wearing. He reached the top of the staircase without incident, though, and he nearly sighed in audible relief when he reached the Portrait of the Fat Lady. He was equally grateful that she was sleeping and would not pay him any mind. He removed his wand from the basket in his left hand and was grateful yet again for the privileges being Headmaster afforded him. The portrait swung open noiselessly, the only sound a light snore coming from the sleeping woman in the gilded frame, and Headmaster Snape entered the darkened Gryffindor common room with a graceful step. Well, as graceful as he could given his current attire.

His sharp black eyes peered shrewdly around the room, making sure he was indeed alone, and with a smirk of satisfaction, he headed towards the wooden door that led to the girls staircase. _Softly now_, his mind told him as he reached a hand out to grasp the handle. _Just get in, and get out, and no one ever need know you were here, Severus…_

Just when he thought he was in the clear, he felt the distinct feeling of something small and delicate tickling his plushly covered arse. The tickling was followed by a light, tinkling giggle, and then a small clearing of a throat. Slowly, with his most severe expression on his face, one eyebrow arched imperiously, he turned and faced the interloper. "Do you mind," he asked, attempting with all of his might to put as much vitriol into his tone as possible. He stared down at the lovely young witch before him, and was more than a little annoyed to find her smirking up at him, mischief and mirth in her eyes. Severus' annoyance went further still as he felt a flush begin to creep from his toes up to his large nose. He straightened up and attempted to look his most dignified…which was rather hard to do at the moment.

Hermione Granger Snape took in the sight before her with bemused eyes and attempted to suppress another giggle that was bubbling up inside of her belly. Severus Snape was an intimidating force to be reckoned with. He could cause students to tremble in fear with one well timed arched brow. He was stern and indomitable, though the past twelve years he'd become gentler than ever before. It may have had something to do with his marriage to Hermione twelve years ago this past Christmas. It also may have had something to do with the birth of his three children…the oldest of which was his 11 year old daughter, asleep on her first Easter in Gryffindor Tower. Yes, he was the master of fierceness when he wanted to be. But…not now.

Severus sighed. "Can I help you, wife?" His grumbling tone was gruff, but nothing could take away from the sight that met Hermione's eyes. Severus Snape was standing before her wearing a onesie that was a shocking shade of candy floss pink. And that was not all. Atop his head was a hood that ended in two large, fuzzy bunny ears, one of which was listing sideways at the moment. Hermione's eyes travelled downwards to the large basket of mulit-colored eggs clutched in his pink fuzzy mitt, and at the overly large pink bunny feet below. With a smirk that rivaled his own, she reached behind him and tugged playfully on the fluffy white cotton tail affixed to his rump, and she smiled widely at his look of consternation.

"Yes, yes. I am sure that I look abominable. Incidentally, witch, I was not expecting anyone to see me. Now you have, go ahead and laugh, woman." He was standing in a huff, his arms crossed in front of his pastel, fur covered chest, and he swiped irritatedly at his nose. The whiskers he was wearing were _not_ comfortable! They made him want to sneeze.

"Actually, abominable is not the word I would use love."

Severus' eyebrow raised further in a doubtful manner. "Oh?"

"Indeed. I was going to say adorable," she giggled at his furious look. "Really dear! You look rather fetching in pink! You should wear it more often," she teased, running a hand across his soft, furry chest.

"I look ridiculous! This outfit is a bloody nightmare to navigate stairs in, by the way. And I feel like my body is going to incinerate in this thing! His head jerked attempting to get the droopy ear out of his line of sight. "Elena had better be bloody well excited upon waking tomorrow morning, or I will…"

"Oh come now, Severus," Hermione murmured, drawing the uncomfortable looking man into her warm embrace. He huffed and rested his pink mittened hand on her lower back. "You know it will be worth it. Lenny will love it. It's her first Easter away from us, it should be a memorable one." Hermione smiled against him and then pulled back. "But, I must ask you dear, why the bunny costume? I thought you were just going to pop up there and place her easter basket on the foot of her bed?"

Severus looked askance and then back at his curious wife, his blush deepening even more-though perhaps he was just exceedingly overheated…"Well," he faltered, the softness he had for his family coming to the foray, "I was going to do just that. But then…I thought, what if she wakes? I…I'm not ready for her to know that it was us all those years and not the Easter Bunny, or Father Christmas." He sighed and his shoulders slumped, and his wife's beatific face beamed up at him, her warm eyes making him feel soft and mellow. "I'm not ready to lose her yet. It was hard enough watching her get sorted."

Hermione's smile was soft and patient. "I know love," she murmured, reaching up and planting a gentle kiss on his warm cheek. "But she's only eleven darling. We've got plenty of time yet. She's not quite ready to leave the nest. And she is still enjoying having a certain snarky wizard wrapped completely around her little finger," she smirked at gave him a gentle squeeze before stepping back.

"Lots of time?" He asked, his voice quiet.

"Loads," she responded, reaching up to straighten the droopy ear that had fallen in his face once more. "All right Easter Bunny," she grinned firmly turning him 'round. "You had better get to it then!" With one more affectionate pat on his pastel colored buttocks, she sent him on his way.

"If anyone sees me dressed like this I am going to obligate them!" He snarked as he made his way up the dormitory steps.

Hermione laughed quietly in response. "No you won't love. You've gone too soft for that!" She laughed heartily at his grumbled response, and smiled at the sight of that fuzzy cotton tail meandering slowly up the stairs on the wiggling pink arse of the Headmaster. _A picture really is worth a thousand words_…she thought with a smile. _No one would ever believe this_.

The next morning Elena Snape woke up in her four poster and squinted at the bright spring sunlight drifting in through her windows. Sitting up and stretching, she gasped when she saw the large, colorful basket placed at the foot of her bed, and with a cry of joy the small, fair black haired young girl lept from her bed and raced to the basket. She smiled widely at the array of colorful eggs that had been hand dyed, to the small wrapped bags of Honeyduke's best chocolate throughout the package as well. There was a small card attached with a baby blue ribbon, and snatching it up she grinned widely, her dark eyes scanning the parchment eagerly.

_Happy Easter, Elena_

_ Love,_

_ -the Easter Bunny_

She clutched the missive to her breast and jumped with glee, her ebony curls bouncing energetically as she ran 'round her dormitory, waking her friends with cries of:

"He came! He Came!"

…_._

Many floors above, Hermione Snape woke to the sounds of birds chirping outside of the Headmaster's Quarters, the large latticed window slightly cracked, letting in the fresh spring breeze. With a yawn and a stretch, she rose and turned, smiling at the sleeping wizard at her side, his gentle snoring teasing her ears. Shifting her feet, she started when she felt something strange. When she lifted the covers, she nearly shouted in exultant laughter at the sight that greeted her eyes. Peeking out from the duvet were two furry pink bunny feet. Stifling her giggles as best as she could she rose and went to start breakfast, sparing one last glance at her fuzzy footed husband still abed. _Guess they mustn't have been _that_ uncomfortable_, she thought.

**The End. **

**I don't have words really. This was hilarious to write. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. :) Enjoy! And review. Consider your feedback the Easter Bunny's gift to me. **

**SS**


End file.
